Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss
|image= |arc=Key of the Starry Sky arc |place=Unnamed Lake |result=Mirajane, Lisanna, & Elfman are victorious. |side1= *Mirajane *Lisanna *Elfman |side2= *Mary Hughes |forces1= Mirajane Strauss *Take Over (Demon Halphas) *Hand to Hand Combat |forces2= Mary Hughes *Command Magic |casual1=Elfman is slightly injured. Lisanna is slightly injured. |casual2=Mary Hughes is moderately injured. }} is a fight fought between S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Mage of Fairy Tail, Lisanna, Mage of Fairy Tail, Elfman, and a member of the Legion Corps from Zentopia, Mary Hughes. Prologue After draining the lake and finding the Clock Part, Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman are ambushed by Mary Hughes of the Legion Corps. Upon confrontation, Mary calls them brother and sisters. However, Mira butts in and mentions that the proper way to say brother and sisters in a plural form, is keiteishimai (兄弟姉妹). Mary gets ticked off for being grammatically corrected and commands that the trio hand over the part. Mira asks why Zentopia wants the part in the first place. Mary responds that she herself isn't quite sure, but asserts that as long as she does what her superiors ask of her, everything will turn out fine. Mira and Lisanna agree that she's nothing more than a puppet. Mary, stunned by the remark, replies that she'll make puppets out of them. She initiates her Command Magic, and the battle begins. Battle Immediately, Mary uses Conducting Magic, Second Movement to assume control of one of Mira's demon soul take overs, specifically Satan Soul. She notes that it's a forbidden move, but she'll show it to them just this once. Mary, now having full control of Mira's Satan Soul, flings the hollow form towards Elfman, sacred out of his mind, turning into Beast Soul form to protect himself and notes that the hollow Satan Soul form has no, if any, reduction in magic power. While Elfman attempts to hold off Satan Soul, Lisanna kneels holding an unconscious Mira in her arms, wondering how on earth they'll be able to defeat Mary while she's able to manipulates Mira's Satan Soul. After the smoke clears from a previous attack, Mirajane regains consciousness and sees Elfman, beaten, on the ground and Lisanna in the clutches of her Satan Soul, being tossed aside there after. Mary, grinning, comments that she's not a powerless lamb anymore, and that as someone with power, it is her responsibility to destroy those who would oppose the Zentopian Archbishop and prepares to fire a Satan Blast at Mira, commenting that she's about to find out why it's a bad idea to oppose his grace. Mirajane emerges from the blast unhindered in a new form that even Elfman breaks a sweat over: Demon Halphas. Master Makarov forbade her from using it, as she's able to destroy an entire city with a flick of her finger in this form. While Elfman attempts to flee with Lisanna, Mary, befuddled by what stands before her, becomes desperate, as Mira's new form belittles Satan Soul like childs-play. She breaks an unknown taboo and decides to merge herself with Mira's Satan Soul by using Conducting Magic, Third Movement, in a last ditch effort to defeat her. Even after merging with Satan Soul, Mary finds it impossible to fight Demon Halphas, as it's better than Satan Soul on every level of combat. Mirajane comments that the sin Mary has committed is using Mira's own magic against herself, and finishes Satan Soul with a demon blast attack. Aftermath After the explosion has cleared and Mary lies defeated in a ditch, Mira pounces on her, and Elfman begins to ramble on about the terrible thing she will do to Mary. Mira smashes her hand just a few feet away from Mary's face, scared out of her mind, to which Mira brings her hand up, close, to Mary's face in an L shape, and proceeds to call her a bad girl, twice. A little ghost comes out of Mary's head, to show loss of pride and ,metaphorically, her soul. References